As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include one or more microprocessors or other electronic components configured to perform the functions of a central processing unit (CPU). One or more heat sinks may be associated with an electronic component to increase the effective thermal mass and heat dissipation associated with the component. Electronics designers and users may find that a better cooling rate allows increased operating speeds of the components so cooled. Some benefits of increased operating speeds may include, for example, an increase in how quickly and/or efficiently information may be processed, stored, and/or communicated.
Information handling systems may be offered with multiple processor configurations. A platform may offer sockets for two or more processors. Such platforms may be sold with fewer processors actually populating sockets than are available. For example, a dual-processor platform may be sold with only one processor socket populated. Such a platform may be referred to as underpopulated.
An underpopulated platform may present additional challenges in heat dissipation. For example, the platform and associated cooling systems may be designed for optimal operation while fully populated. If a processor socket and/or its associated bank of memory sockets is unpopulated, the air flow through that area of the platform may increase due to the lack of air flow impedance that would be provided by the processor, its associated heat sink, and/or its associated bank of memory chips.
There are available blanks designed to balance air flow through an underpopulated platform. For example, a CPU blank may provide the same airflow impedance as a CPU and its associated heat sink. As another example, a DIMM blank may provide the same airflow impedance as a dual in-line memory module (DIMM). In these examples, one CPU blank must be designed and installed for each empty processor clot plus one DIMM blank for each empty memory chip socket.
For example, FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 depict a prior art system for managing the air flow through a body of an information handling system 1. FIG. 1 is a top view of multiprocessor platform for an information handling system and FIG. 2 is an isometric view of a portion of the platform. Information handling system 1 may include upstream components 2, downstream components 4, processor 10, memory bank 20, processor blank 30, and DIMM blanks 32.
Upstream components 2 may include any electronic and/or mechanical component of information handling system 1 which are upstream of processor 10 and its associated memory chips 20 in reference to the airflow through information handling system 1. Upstream components 2, for example, may include power modules, integrated circuits, electronic components, etc. Downstream components 4 may include any electronic and/or mechanical component of information handling system 1 which are downstream of processor 10 and its associated memory chips 20 in reference to the airflow through information handling system 1. Downstream components 4, for example, may include power modules, integrated circuits, electronic components, etc.
Processor 10 may include any processor configured for use with information handling system 1. Memory bank 20 may include any components configured to facilitate the operation of processor 10. Memory bank 20 may include a set of DIMMs. The individual DIMMs may be secured to information handling system 1 by a bank of memory chip sockets 22.
Processor blank 30 does not perform any electronic functions. Processor blank 30 is tuned to provide the same impedance to air flow as processor 10 and heat sink 12. A processor blank 30 must be uniquely tuned to the particular processor 10 and heat sink 12 and information handling system 1. Each available platform may have unique air flow characteristics based on the shape and form of the chassis, the presence of upstream components 2 and/or downstream components 4, and/or a variety of other aspects. As shown in FIG. 2, processor blank 30 may include a ridge 31 projecting upward and provided some or all of the impedance to airflow of processor blank 30.
Memory blanks 32 do not perform any electronics functions. Memory blanks 32 are tuned to provide the same impedance to air flow as memory bank 20. Memory blanks 32 must be uniquely tuned to the particular memory bank 20 and information handling system 1. Each available platform may have unique air flow characteristics based on the shape and form of the chassis, the presence of upstream components 2 and/or downstream components 4, and/or a variety of other aspects.